Cervical cancer is one of the most common and deadly cancers among women worldwide. If detected early, cervical cancer and precursor lesions can be treated effectively. A Pap test is the primary screen for cervical cancer and uses morphological analysis to identify suspicious cells. However, a single cytologic examination is relatively insensitive, poorly reproducible and frequently yields equivocal results. Approximately 6% of Papanicolaou (Pap) tests of 50 million performed annually in the United States are diagnosed as atypical squamous cells of undetermined significance (ASCUS) and require follow-up testing, and approximately 5% of ASCUS patients have undetected cancer. Current guidelines for patients include follow-up Pap testing, testing for human papilloma virus (HPV) and/or colposcopy.
Current methods for Pap test also include liquid based cytological sampling and preparation of a monolayer of cells for analysis which have the additional benefit of use of the samples for HPV screening.
In addition, approximately 3% of Pap tests of the 50 million performed annually in the United States are diagnosed with low-grade squamous intraepithelial lesions (LSIL). Current guidelines for these patients recommend additional monitoring and/or colposcopy. Clinical studies show the majority of these patients are HPV+. There is significant risk for an ASCUS/HPV+ or LSIL patient to progress to more severe cervical disease and require surgical treatment within the two years following the initial test. The identification of these patients that will progress is impossible based on morphology and HPV infection.
Infection with HPV is associated with cervical cancer and many patients are tested for HPV after an ASCUS Pap test result or cotest for Pap/HPV in women whose cytology test is normal but are HPV positive. All HPV positive women are at risk for disease. The strength of sensitive HPV testing is that it provides extremely high negative predictive value; women who test negative are at low risk for developing cervical cancer. However, the positive predictive value of HPV testing is limited since only a small fraction of HPV positive early lesions progress to high-grade dysplasia and cancer. Thus, HPV detection, even in combination with cytomorphological evaluation, is a test with poor specificity.
Comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) is a molecular-cytogenetic method for the analysis of copy number changes (gains/losses) in the DNA content of a given subject's DNA and often performed on tumor cells, including cervical cancer. FISH methods can be used with CGH, array CGH, ELISA, or flow cytometry.
The implementation of cervical cancer screening programs has greatly reduced disease incidence and mortality in industrialized countries. However, a single cytological evaluation remains relatively insensitive, hence the need for frequent follow-up investigations. This is attributable to sampling or interpretation errors, and to the fact that some early lesions may not have acquired recognizable phenotypic alterations. Invasive cervical carcinomas develop through increasing stages of cervical dysplasia, to cervical intraepithelial neoplasias, categorized as CIN1, CIN2, CIN3, and to carcinoma in situ (CIS). While CIN3/CIS are considered bonafide precancerous lesions, current guidelines indicate surgical treatment for all CIN2 or more severe lesions. Only about 15% of all grades dysplastic lesions follow this path of progression. Pap and HPV tests are indirect methods for determining the presence of cervical dysplasia or cancer.
Manual methods are presently known to aid in the microscopic analysis of samples for determining increases or decreases in chromosomal copy number. By way of example, not limitation, nucleic acid probes can be labeled and directed to specific chromosomal structures; such probes are distinguishably labeled, with labels which fluoresce with different colors. Chromosomal structure may be elucidated, identified and analyzed using typical techniques of microscopic detection.
Fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) allows for visualization of genetic material in individual cells. FISH is particularly versatile because it can be performed on cells that can be actively or not actively dividing. FISH can be used in a variety of ways, including the use of locus specific probes to visualize a small portion of a gene, where the FISH probes only bind to the parts of the chromosomes to which they have a high degree of sequence similarity. To visualize the chromosomal region of interest, the FISH probe must be made to hybridize specifically to a target sequence, the probes can then be tagged directly with fluorophores or with targets for antibodies or with biotin.
Specifically, FISH involves the precise annealing of a single stranded fluorescently labeled DNA probe to complementary target sequences. The hybridization of the probe with the cellular DNA site is visible by direct detection using fluorescence microscopy. After the probes are made, an interphase or metaphase preparation of the chromosomes is made and is firmly attached to a substrate such as glass. After contacting the labeled probe with the slides comprising the prepared cells, the sample is washed to remove any probes not hybridized. The slide is then scanned via microscopy after DAPI counterstaining to image the chromosomal regions of interest.
Typical microscopic automation can provide for efficient and expedient biological sample analysis. Automatic microscopy can include, but is not limited to, robotic microscopic systems, automatic operation, automated slide scanning, automated stage, automated slide cassettes and handling systems, and computer software systems to facilitate detection and analysis of fluorescent signals.
Presently there are no non-manual i.e. automated, methods for the automatic microscopic analysis of chromosomal abnormalities present in cervical cells to provide for direct methods of determining the presence of cervical dysplasia and cancer. Therefore, there remains a continuing unmet need for automated microscopic methods for detecting chromosomal abnormalities for the diagnosis of cervical disease.
In yet another example of probes, ProVysion Multi-color Probe Set manufactured by Abbott Molecular is designed to detect and quantify chromosome 8, the lipoprotein lipase (LPL) gene located at 8p22, and the C-MYC gene located at the 8q24 region. Gain of 8q24 and 8p21-22 (LPL) and loss of heterozygosity are two genetic alterations that have been observed in abnormal samples. The ProVysion Multi-color Probe Set consists of three probes with three separate fluorophore labels. The multicolor probe set design is said to permit simultaneous analysis of the three genomic markers within a single cell, CEP® 8 probe labeled with Spectrum Aqua, LSI LPL labeled with Spectrum Orange, and LSI C-MYC labeled with Spectrum Green. The CEP 8 alpha satellite DNA probe hybridizes to the centromere region of chromosome 8 (8p11.1-q11.1) and provides a mechanism for the identification of copy number of chromosome 8. The manufacturer asserts that in a normal cell hybridized with the ProVysion Multi-color Probe Set, the expected pattern is the two orange, two green and two aqua (2O2G2A) signal pattern, while in an abnormal cell, combinations of copies of the three probe signals may be observed. The test kit indicates that copy numbers of more or less than two of any probe indicates chromosome or gene gain or loss, respectively. Less than two copies of the LSI LPL or multiple copies of the LSI C-MYC Probe relative to CEP 8 copy number indicates loss of the LPL region and gain of the C-MYC region, respectively, relative to the chromosome 8 copy number.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/028107 and 2005/0026190 to Vysis, Inc. assert methods of using probes and probe sets for the detection of high grade dysplasia and carcinoma in cervical cells. The methods entail hybridizing one or more chromosomal probes to a biological sample and detecting the hybridization pattern of the chromosomal probes to determine whether the subject has high grade dysplasia or carcinoma. The methods encompass the use of a set of one or more probes demonstrating a vector value of about 60 or less wherein the vector value is calculated by Vector=[(100−specificity)2+(100−sensitivity)2]1/2. The chromosomal probes may comprise probes for specific loci, such as 8q24, 3q26, Xp22, and CEP 15, or probes, for example, substantially complementary to full coding sequence for each of HPV-16, HPV-18, HPV-30, HPV-45, HPV-51, and HPV-58. The biological sample screened may be pre-screened for the presence of a cell cycle protein, such as p16 or Cyclin E, or a cell proliferation marker, such as protein Ki67 or PCNA.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0063194 to Abbott Molecular also discloses probe sets and methods of using probes and probe sets for the detection of cancer, particularly lung cancer. Locus specific probes and chromosome enumeration probes are used in conjunction, and the hybridization pattern of the same used to determine whether the subject has lung cancer. Chromosomal compositions are specified, for example, a probe set for determining lung cancer may comprise a 5p15 locus specific probe, a 8q24 locus specific probe, a chromosome 6 enumeration probe and a 7p12 locus specific probe.